Because Peter Said So
by Rolletti
Summary: What happens to Peter's fatherly role since their return from Narnia? Only the children parents can answer that. NO SLASH WHAT SO EVER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter: One**

_Why, why am I studying . . . again? I've lived in Narnia and studied for years-- I'm living another lifetime here in England. There would seem to be an injustice here - first a kid, then an adult, then a kid once again with adulthood fast approaching. There are two different histories invariably battling for dominance in my mind and a headache on top of it. We've been back for five years now and I sometimes still get confused as to which past kings belongs to which world. _

He sighed.

_I should just enjoy my summer instead of sitting here in this study, pouring over books to keep my mind sharp for next semester. "Othello?", Mmm, no. I'm not in the mood for a tragedy. Hey, now this is a befitting title: "Upon His Majesty's Happy Return" by- oh, a fitting name for the author, as well. Edmund Waller. Maybe I'll get some amusement from reading this poem, after all._

A whistle penetrated his thoughts. An eyebrow twitched.

_Now, if only Edmund would stop that excessive __**whistling**__ . . . _At this rate, he would achieve a full-blown headache because of the wayward child who disguised himself as his brother. Maybe wayward wasn't a strong enough word._ I've asked all three of them to kindly give me two hours leave to study, and to please keep the noise level __**down**__. Ugh. It sounds as if he's going from room to room . . . _

"Ed!"

"What…are you finished?" he asked, peeking in at Peter.

"No, I just started."

"Come _on_, Pete. Its summer. Come outside and challenge me to a match with the swords. You could use the practice…"

"I did that this morning, remember? Just two hours, Ed, that's all I'm asking."

"But there's nothing to do."

"Ed…" warned Peter.

"Alright, alright," his brother groaned. "I'm sure I can find _something_ to keep me occupied." and he walked off, muttering about overachievers.

Five minutes later, as Peter read the poem again and compared his position as High King to that of the King in the poem; he heard whistling again. It was an imitation of a Willow Warbler, a garden bird whose song trilled fast, high, and ended slowly.

"Edmund!" snapped Peter, whose headache had grown worse.

"Sorry," responded Edmund with an unrepentant gleam in his eye as he poked his head in again. "I'll go upstairs. Alone. With nothing to do but plan my revenge for being ignored." He looked back at Peter with an evil smirk.

The eldest only raised an eyebrow and pointed Edmund to the door.

_Peace at last. _ He thought, sighing gratefully as his brother left. _Now where was I? Ah, yes… "Safety, and equal government, are things/ Which subjects make as happy as their kings_--"

"PETER!" shrieked Lucy, sending him into an instant state of panic as she ran to him in the study, out of breath. Eyes wide, he looked her over for any accidental injuries she may have obtained while outside by herself. Undaunted she continued her chatter: "The tabby, the tabby from next door had her kittens! They're so beautiful-you simply _must_ come see!" she cried excitedly.

Peter steadied himself as he leaned against his desk, slowing his racing heart. _Kittens?! She scared me half to death for kittens?_ Anger replaced fear as he looked at the one whom he would tear apart worlds for, just to ensure her safety. Clenching his jaw, feeling his eyes flash, he forced himself to speak calmly- a feat he had barely mastered while Lucy looked on in wild anticipation. "Lucy, what did I tell you not ten minutes ago? I need peace and quiet for awhile."

"But, Peter you must come and see! They look just like Mrs. Tabitha's kittens who were born our first year at the Cair. Come now before…"

"Lu, what must I do to get you to allow me a few hours to myself? I'm sure the kittens are adorable, love, but I _must_ have this time to study."

"But, Peter . . ." she said as she tugged on his arm.

"Aslan's mane, Lu, no, not this time!"

"But . . ."

Peter gained the upper hand with a threat to anyone over the age of five. Poor, excitable Lucy, who was always full of joy and possessed the ability to make the most ultimate wet blanket dry up, was threatened with the shocking declaration of a "_nap"_ . She gasped in horror as that dreadful word uttered past Peter's lips.

"But Peter I'm twenty. . ." she whispered in disbelief. Obediently, she sulked away- even her footsteps where light and quiet.

Deciding apologizes were in order later, Peter sat down at his desk once again with the book in front of him with a groan. _Aslan give me strength. Two lifetimes raising the same people is sometimes more than I can bear . . . _He sighed. _Onto my reading_.

"Faith, law, and piety, (that banished train!)/Justice and truth, with you return again . . ."

_Oh Narnia, how I miss you. _

As high pitched squealing erupted in the background, followed by giggling and a deep growl, Peter slowly closed his eyes. _Dear Aslan, please help me_.

Lucy ran into the room seeking Peter's protection, forgetting all about the threat of a nap. Edmund chased her around Peter and his chair with menacing fingers, which promised to give her a good tickling once he had her in his grasp.

_**Peter's last thread of patience snapped.**_

"Can I not get some peace in this house?! Did I not tell you two to be quiet?!" He yelled as he stood, slamming his book down.

Lucy and Edmund found themselves staring, not at Peter their red faced angry brother, nor at Peter the angry High King, but a person rarely seen, which made them take notice of the severity of their situation. This was Peter the father for over twenty years. He was not the father who doted on them, making sure their lives where as comfortable as possible. He was not the father who desperately tried to ease the distress and hurt during their transition from life in Narnia to England, and their return trip there and back again; the father, manifest through the brother consoled nightmares, shared his bed when one was terribly cold, frightened or just lonely. No, this was the father they saw only when they had perilously crossed the line.

Breathing heavily, Peter quickly shoved his trembling hands in his pockets and pushed a coin into each of their hands, causing confusion to flit across their faces.

"Edmund, here hurry and take Lu down to the new soda shop and the two of you stay there until you've finished every last drop of your drinks." Determination mixed with desperation and anger crossed his features as he dug out two more coins and shoved them into Edmund's hand. "Get seconds."

"Lucy can barely drink one whole-I mean, yes, Peter, right away. Two drinks each." He turned only to find Lucy gone. "Coward," he whispered as he found himself alone with Peter, and he quickly left the room.

*************************************


	2. Chapter 2 Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy

I would like to thank Sentimental Star who beta'd this story. She has been a sweetheart to look at it for me during a very busy time in her life. Smooches Sentimental. I would also like to say that all mistakes are my own. Fluffy, fluff, fluff

NO SLASH WHAT SO EVER only family tenderness

Disclaimer: I was poor yesterday, today and probably will be tomorrow. So please don't sue because the works of C.S. Lewis belongs to him and any affiliate that makes that claim.

**Because Peter Said So**

**Chapter Two : Dear Daddy**

Henry Pevensie was blessed to live long enough to come home after the war was over. Many of his friends and neighbors didn't make it, therefore he was particularly honored each morning by their sacrifices as _he_ was able to look on his family's loving faces. It's been four weeks since his arrival and he was still trying to find his niche.

Over the years Helen wrote to him letters of her love with a hint of her favorite perfume, home life and how much the children were growing. What he tried to comprehend but couldn't was _how_ much his children had change. Helen addressed it as a forewarning to mentally prepare himself, but it was evident after he came home that he didn't know to what extent.

He stood on the porch behind Lucy watching her with a small sad smile. He heard Peter yelling a few minutes before which came as a surprise. They all have a deep respect for each other where Peter's latest actions completely shocked him. It was never necessary to talk to any of them in such a manner. He's never seen siblings as close as they were, not without going through something horrific. And he knew for a fact they had been spared that. Their immense bond was a bit disconcerting only because he didn't understand it.

Before he left for the war Lucy would run to him to kiss her 'boo boos, chase the monsters out from under her bed or just be content to just sit in his lap. It wasn't his lap she sought anymore; the unoccupied space was as cold as the day he left. She sought Peter, not him for safety, if not Peter then Edmund who's just as protective of her.

Sitting on the top step with her chin in her hand Lucy felt a presence behind her. "Oh, hello, Daddy," she greeted him with a smile that gave an illusion that he, not Peter, was her hero. He desperately clung to that hope, wanting more than anything to have his little girl back. With time Henry hoped that his constant presence would reintroduce their parental bond, because somehow it was severed and replaced.

"What are you doing out here, Sweetheart?"

"Waiting for Edmund. We're going to the soda shop."

"Soda, huh? That's quite a walk you know, and it looks cloudy. Why would you want to walk all that way now?"

"Because Peter said so," she said smiling.

Henry watched her a moment longer and realized Peter's word was never challenged. Sometimes by Edmund, perhaps, but even then, it was always respectfully obeyed. When had that happen? He tweaked Lucy's cheek, drawing a giggle out of her, before he went back into the house.

He literally bumped into Edmund in the hall, who was jumping on one foot trying to put on his one missing shoe. "Whoa there, son."

"Sorry, Dad, I'm on my way to take Lu to the soda shop."

"What's your hurry?" he called as Edmund ran down the stairs.

"Peter said so!" he called back, dashing out the door, but not before nervously casting a glance at Peter in the study.

Henry Pevensie stood with his hands in his pockets as he continued to stare at the screen door. He stood there, contemplating what actions he could take, if he dared tried, to win his own children back, even Peter. Never had it crossed his mind that Peter would take him literally at his word to take care of his siblings while he was away- not to this extent. Peter always saw his role as the big brother as a badge of honor, and wore it well as a small child. But Henry never thought he would be replaced by said child, now almost a man.

Susan's face was freshly scrubbed as she stepped out of the bathroom, and judging from the redness it was done out of much anger. Henry remembered seeing her earlier wearing the new make-up she purchased while shopping with her mother. "Su?" she looked at him with sad angry eyes, "What happened, dear? Why did you wash off all your lovely make-up?"

"Because Peter said so."

Henry's jaw clenched. He would claim his fatherly right in at least one of his children lives that afternoon. "It's alright, Sweetheart, it's normal for a girl your age to want to apply make-up and attend parties looking even more beautiful than the next girl," he encouraged. "Go ahead, reapply the lipstick and rouge you've worked and saved up for."

Henry's smile mirrored Susan's as her eyes lit up. Then, her smile faded as she looked at the coin in her hand. "No, no I better not."

Crushed, Henry asked, "Why not?"

"Because Peter said so, Dad," she replied with a sad smile, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I must be off to the soda shop; he wants me to keep an eye on Ed and Lu."

Henry saw her hurry down the stairs- in a lady like manner of course- and watched as she poked her head into the study. Next, he heard Peter say, "There's my girl," and she was out the door, clutching her coin.


	3. Chapter 3: Peter Always Knows

Thanks to Electrum who helped me during my panic attacks and the uploading process.

I would like to thank Sentimental Star who beta'd this story. She has been a sweetheart to look at it for me during a very busy time in her life. Smooches Sentimental. I would also like to say that all mistakes are my own. Fluffy, fluff, fluff

NO SLASH WHAT SO EVER only family tenderness

Disclaimer: I was poor yesterday, today and probably will be tomorrow. So please don't sue because the works of C.S. Lewis belongs to him and any affiliate that makes that claim.

**Chapter Three : Peter Always Knows**

"Peter, you've been pacing in front of that window for the past hour. What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Dad, I didn't see you there. I'm looking for the children actually."

"You sent them to the soda shop." _When had he started referring to them as children?_

"Yes, but surely it doesn't take this long to drink a soda. Besides," he glanced up at the sky, "I wasn't aware of the overcast. It's getting uglier out there."

Suddenly there was laughter that neared the house, causing Henry to smile as he turned to Peter. "See, nothing to worry about, son, they're here. That Lucy has a giggle that insists on escaping."

"No, it isn't them," said Peter as he unconsciously resumed his pacing.

Henry looked out the window only to see the neighbor's children walking past their house. One was giggling. Astonished he looked at Peter, who never once needed to look outside to confirm that indeed the laughter did not belong to his youngest sister. What did make Peter stop in his tracks was the distant sound of thunder.

His face went pale.

"Susan," he breathed, knowing how much she feared the sound. "Can I borrow the keys to the automobile? Thanks, dad, I'll be back soon," Peter's words spilled out in one breath and he rushed out the room, not waiting for confirmation.

************************************

Comforted, dried and fed, the children sat in the living room talking to their parents as the rain continued to pour outside. Henry watched, fascinated by his youngest son's tactics at a game of chess against Peter, as Edmund made a move that he himself had never seen before that won him the game. "Well done, Ed," he called as his older son congratulated his brother by ruffling his hair.

"I've seen that move before, I should have expected it. Well played, Eddy," said Peter, pride radiating off of him, causing Edmund to blush a bit.

Smiling, Lucy leaned over Edmund's shoulder to study the board as she congratulated him. "You were always good at this game, Ed. Although this set is nothing like your golden-oh!" Lucy gasped, and stopped suddenly- blushing beyond words.

Edmund smirked warmly at her, casting an amused glance at Susan.

"Bed time you three," Peter said smiling, as he started collecting the pieces to put them away.

"Aww, Peter!" began the chorus of protests.

Henry noticed Peter didn't say a word, not one syllable. But merely gave them a look (one that sorely puzzled him, but which his children, apparently, could interpret) and they ceased their complaints immediately. Susan crossed her arms in defiance but eventually sighed and gave in. "I'll be up in a minute," he replied lovingly as he watched his siblings slowly ascend the stairs after they kissed their parents good-night. With narrowed eyes, Edmund made eye contact with Peter until he couldn't see him anymore. He was not the least bit tired. Lucy gave a last ditch effort, knowing it would not work on Peter at bedtime, but tried just the same of looking over her shoulder with the sweetest, heart-melting pout. Peter simply quirked an eyebrow with a tilt of his head that spoke volumes that quickly encouraged her to join her siblings.

Helen watched her husband as he began to understand his new role in their children's lives. She once told him through a letter that she felt more like a glorified aunt than a mother since the children had come back from the country. No doubt her husband was feeling like an uncle. She knew, because of her own past experience, that it was inevitable that he _would_ confront Peter, and judging from the look on his face she felt that time has come.

The day after he came home Henry tried to understand as Helen attempted to minimize the shock she said he would no doubt experience concerning their offspring. She was right, and her attempt to shield him from the hurt and pain failed. He sometimes caught Helen longing for Lucy when she ran to Peter with exciting news _first_, or to see him reach her _first_ when she's had a physical or emotional problem. Although Helen tried to hide it, Henry saw the intense pain in her eyes as she watched Lucy in Peter's lap, resting her head against his chest melancholy. He whispered words of endearment as he helped her clutch the hot water bottle-she had started her cycle for the first time. Unbeknownst to Helen or Henry it was for the second time as Lucy's life as a child began again.

Killing was a nasty but necessary piece of business in Narnia. Helen and Henry would faint to know that even their little girl, the Valiant Queen, hands were blood stained. Her first kill was at age nine, and it was Peter who placed her in his lap and comforted her aching heart. That was her spot after every battle, whether on the battlefield or not- even into her twenties.

Henry questioned his silence, he had to say something, anything to challenge Peter's authority over his siblings', -_his children's_ -lives. "Peter?" he remarked, as he watched his eldest put the game away. "It's summer and it's obvious your _brother and sisters_ do not wish to go to bed this early."

"If we're to get an early start for the beach, Dad, then Edmund needs every ounce of sleep he can get or he'll wake up grumpier and meaner than he usually is. Believe me when I say it will upset the rest of his day, including ours," he replied with a fond grin. With an exaggerated whisper he said, "Lucy will not go to sleep right away, this way she has an early start to ask for a glass of water, because she knows she's not allowed out of bed once she's in. She's so full of energy, it's a nightmare getting her back in and under the sheets." He gave a tender smile and said, "She and Susan will whisper and giggle for a half hour more before Lu falls asleep, at which point Su will read for another thirty minutes by Ed's, without his knowledge, confiscated torch. Which reminds me, I need to replace the batteries; they'll be of no use soon." Peter removed a small pad from his pocket and added to the list of things to do concerning his siblings--something he has done for the past twenty years. "I'll go make Ed some warm milk to help him relax. No doubt winning that match made him too excitable for sleep," he smiled as he turned towards the kitchen, leaving his father confused, hurt and speechless.

"Henry, dear," Helen murmured as she sat beside him. He continued to stare as he watched Peter's retreating back in disbelief. "I know it comes as quite a shock, but give it time. It's quite bittersweet, actually," a sad smile flitted across her lips, "but I've learned to get use to the _reality_ of the situation. Peter is basically a grown man and…I hate to admit it…but to a degree, their parent. The love he has for them is intense; it's almost physical. You can practically touch it. He protects them, and they are his constant, keeping him grounded somehow. Their love for each other radiates so much . . . but, you must be careful, Henry. Because if you get too close," unshed tears shone in her eyes, "you'll get burned."

A few minutes later they watched their eldest exit the kitchen with a mug of warm milk and a glass of water. He paused at the bottom of the stairs with a tender smile and bid them good-night.

"Petaaaaa, I'm thirsty. Could you _please_ bring me a glass of water?"

He winked at his parents before climbing the stairs. "Coming, Lu," he called with a fond smile and a shake of his head.

*******************************


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon A Time

**Chapter Four: Once Upon A Time**

"There exists a land so far away that no one may enter unless they're called there by magic. It's more beautiful than any sunset or rainbow you've ever seen here in England. The air is sweet and unbelievably refreshing that when you take a deep breath its intoxicating. And when you say its name a sense of _home_ genuinely envelopes you, as if you've been lost all your life and then you're found. Only those who have been there know its name, and that's…," Peter paused dramatically, watching the sparkle in his sibling's eyes as they unconsciously held their breaths. "Narnia. You mustn't ever forget that name because what I'm about to tell you is a true story."

On their way to their bedroom, Henry and Helen had paused outside the girl's room as they heard Peter's voice coming from within. They peeked through the partially opened door and saw all four sitting on Lucy's bed. Lucy staked her claim on Peter's lap, as Edmund along with Susan, sat across from him. Henry moved a little closer and leaned against the frame, listening to Peter's story.

"In this enchanting land sat two Kings and two Queens. The High King is Magnificent," he said as he raised his chin slightly.

"The King seated to the right of him is Just," he smiled as he fondly brush the hair out of Edmund's eyes. Edmund only rolled them with an exaggerated sigh.

"The eldest Queen is Gentle and beautiful."

"And she isn't bad with a bow and sword either," smirked Susan with a dignified toss of her hair.

Peter chuckled and said, "Yes, she fought hard along side her royal siblings in battle sometimes, and they knew without a smidgen of a doubt that they could depend on her to watch their backs."

"Yes, there are some Telmarine soldiers who found out too late not to trifle with that "Gentle Queen," said Edmund proudly.

"Who's telling this story?" asked Peter with a smirk at Edmunds enthusiasm.

"Sorry, Pete, but you know it's true!"

"Yes it is, but she is also wise and although she is far away from her land, she _still rules some of the inhabitants of the kingdom_ with a brave and humble heart," he said seriously as he caressed Susan's cheek softly. Susan blushed. "Did I mention how beautiful she is?" She rolled her eyes as her blush darkened.

"And the youngest of them all is Valiant, and a healer of wounded souls, definitely worthy of her royal crown," he softly kissed Lucy on the top of her head.

Henry looked at Helen rather puzzled and was about to say something when she shushed him, and they both returned to see that each child gave their eldest brother an enduring smile with shining eyes. It was quite obvious they were _wholly_ devoted to him.

"The royals ruled their lands and subjects of Talking Animals, Dryads, Centaurs and Fauns, to name a few, with extreme love, devotion and humility. There was one Faun in particular who wore a red scarf, even in summer for some reason or another."

"Before his father went off to war he gave him one last gift, the red scarf," Lucy whispered thoughtfully looking very much the twenty-eight-year old.

Peter looked at her with affection and said, "And he wore it well."

Susan, who always understood Lucy reached over and squeezed her hand. "All right, Lu?"

"Yes," she sighed as she leaned back against Peter.

Susan and Edmund glanced at each other, then at Peter to hurry and not linger for Lucy's sake.

"Now, the greatest and most beloved in this land, Narnia, is a Lion. Not just any lion mind you and especially not a tamed lion, but _the_ Lion who spoke and sang Narnia into existence. His name is above all names, above the High King, above everything and everyone. All but the Emperor-beyond-the-sea, He's His Father."

"It was He who put the son's of Adam, which were the kings, and daughter's of Eve, which where the queens, on the throne fulfilling an age old prophecy. His name is Aslan," he said with reverence. Henry noticed the purest form of joy that entered his children's eyes at the mere mention of that name and found it odd. "He loved the kings and queens unconditionally, and they in turn love him just as much." Peter highlighted most of the adventures, causing soft sighs of a remembered past.

"…and after they said their good-byes, and right before they entered the portal that would take them back from where they came, the eldest Queen quickly turned and kissed the Prince on the lips," Peter held up his index finger. "I would like to stop and mention here that the High King completely disapproved of her actions," Peter directed at Susan, who again blushed prettily.

"Well," she said as she raised one shoulder accompanied by a shy smile as she looked at Peter, "he did have nice hair."

Edmund rolled his eyes as he said with a session of curt nods to his head, "Well the _Just_ _King_ didn't approve either. If the Queen hadn't ended the kiss when she did, the _King_ would have taken that Prince _**and**_ his hair and beat . . ."

"Alright Ed, we get it, calm down," chuckled Peter. Edmund crossed his arms and grumbled a bit more as he looked at Susan. Lucy giggled at her angry brother as she prodded him with her big toe. This lightened his mood when he looked at her, and returned a smile of his own.

"Drink your warm milk, Ed," Lucy teased, knowing he was not very fond of it.

"Couldn't you have put some coco and sugar in it?" Edmund asked Peter looking mournfully into his cup.

"Give _you_ caffeine and sugar before bed! Are you mad?!!!" exclaimed Peter.

"Evidently so," said Susan as she elbowed Edmund in his ribs playfully. All three laughed hard at Edmunds expense.

"You know I've learned a valuable lesson today," said Peter, turning serious and bringing the teasing to an end. "That it's alright to relax this summer and that our time together out weigh everything else. I'm sorry about my actions earlier today, I promise it won't happen again."

Lucy turned into him hugging his waist, followed by Edmund's, "Glad to hear it, Pete."

Susan's gentleness sealed their devotion as she too joined in the hug.

After Edmund yawned Peter's smile widened and kissed them all on top of their heads. Understanding, Edmund grinned and gave him the empty cup before leaving for bed.

"Henry?"

"Come on, Helen before they find us," stated Henry as he shamefully thought of how much he envied his eldest.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Security

I would like to thank Sentimental Star who beta'd this story. She has been a sweetheart to look at it for me during a very busy time in her life. Smooches Sentimental. I would also like to say that all mistakes are my own.

NO SLASH WHAT SO EVER only family tenderness

Disclaimer: I was poor yesterday, today and probably will be tomorrow. So please don't sue because the works of C.S. Lewis belongs to him and any affiliate that makes that claim.

A/N Sorry to do this, I really hate to leave an author's note, but now I feel I have to. It has come to my attention that the children's ages are not defined. Sorry, I figured it would have been assumed by the chapter events. Peter is eighteen and you can figure it out the rest of the ages from there. Again sorry about the confusion. I also should have stated that this is movie and book based five years after their return from Narnia the first time and four years after visiting Prince Caspian. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and please if there is anything causing further confusion, for future reference let me know.

Smooches,

Rolletti

**Chapter Five: Comfort and Security**

Hours later, lying in bed listening to the night sounds after the rain, Edmund watched Peter looking at…looking at what? There were no stars due to the cloudy skies, and no one would be walking around because of the hour. "Go to sleep, Ed." Peter warned, without turning away from the window.

_How does he always know? _

"Because I do. I know you like the back of my hand. Now go to sleep."

After a few moments of quiet, Edmund spoke. "Peter?"

"You know, two years ago someone invented something amazing. It's called Duck Tape. I think I should introduce it to you. Strange name that, _Duck_ _Tape_. Maybe someone will change the name later, its spelling is a bit silly to me. It's very effective from what I understand. One of its many and varied uses is sealing obnoxious little brothers' mouths," he retorted dryly, continuing to look out the window.

Edmund merely rolled his eyes.

"I know you just as well, Peter Pevensie. Stop worrying so much, Su's fine. Lu and I took care of everything concerning the thunder." Peter instantly remembered finding them close on either side of Susan, walking as one in the pouring rain and soaked to the skin. He'd pulled over and ushered them inside the automobile, kissing Susan first before handing them each a towel he had gathered before leaving the house.

"You two did an amazing job with her. I never understood why she never out grew that fear. She's correctly named, the Gentle, yet she's so strong. Our enemies would have had us for sure if they were aware of Susan's weakness, attacking only during an approaching storm. Why does the thunder frighten her so?"

"I guess we all have a weakness, Peter. With you, it's your blasted, overprotective nature, worrying over us unnecessarily."

"I should never have sent you out in the rain," he whispered, as if he hadn't heard Edmund's last words.

"You lug, it wasn't raining when we left!"

"You three could become sick, now how's that for the beginning of summer vacation!"

"Peter…" Edmund began, then his eyes widened. "Oh no, Peter, no, not that! I refuse, and you can't make me take that nasty, vile..." stated Edmund with vehemence as he lay in bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Peter smiled as he joined him, fighting Edmund's resistance and pulling him into his embrace. Pressing his brother's head into the crook of his neck he murmured, "You _will_ take the Elixir and I _can_ make you. Let me see, the last time I had to sit on your chest while holding your nose until you opened your mouth. Albeit, you coughed it back into my face four or five times, but I kept administering it until you swallowed, however long it took."

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for that," Edmund grumbled. "I was twenty-six-years old, Peter. A grown man!"

"Yes, but you see, no matter how old you get, I'll always be older," Peter chuckled.

"Why, Peter? It was just a little rain, we're not even sick," asked Edmund, defeated, as he snuggled closer.

"Because I love you," he whispered, pulling Edmund in tighter.

"Yes, but, do you have to love us so much?" He felt Peter smile as he made himself completely comfortable.

"Ed, you _do_ realize that not many older brothers pamper their fifteen year old younger brothers like this, if at all!"

"It's your habit, not mine. I just benefit from it," he replied with a smirk, slowly inhaling what he cataloged only as Peter's scent; comfort and security.

"You're incorrigible, Ed," said Peter as he softly stroked his dark head.

Edmund was right of course. Even as grown men Peter had hugged and comforted him this way after he had been plagued by a nightmare, usually starring Jadis or a particularly horrific battle. What Edmund did not seem to realize was that it was the only action that truly soothed him. Peter knew this. Just as Susan's weakness was to succumb to the fear of thunder, Edmund needed to be wrapped in Peter's warm embrace after a trying time, just to remember he was loved and never alone despite his past.

Just as Peter thought Edmund had dropped off to sleep, his brother spoke again, "Peter?"

"Edmund, it's getting late. You know how unbearable you are in the mornings, now go to sleep."

"Have you noticed something different about Dad this past week?" he asked, leaning back to look up into Peter's eyes, illuminated by the sudden appearance of the moon.

"I have a clue as to what's wrong."

"So do I," he said before he resumed his position.

"I don't know how to fix that problem, Ed. I've spent twenty years in this role, and my love for you three surpasses life itself. How do I stop when I'm totally consumed by it? It literally _aches_, Edmund! My position as brother _and_ father, if you will, are indistinguishable and I couldn't separate the two if I tried. It's impossible to just dismiss the depth of our relationship, I'd lose my sanity," his voice was thick, and he was unaware of how much he was crushing Edmund to him.

"I've thought about talking to him, but what would I say? I barely knew what to say to Mum when the realization hit her. I knew I couldn't change anything. I couldn't just come out and admit to her I've become a father to my own siblings. But our actions said as much loud and clear. No matter how much we tried to be those dependent children she left at the train station, we were never able to. All I could do was hold her as she cried, feeling helpless as her tears flowed for most of the night."

"She still cries late at night when she thinks we're all asleep."

"Yes, I know," whispered Peter. "I try, Ed, really I do. Unfortunately, making sure we're all obedient to her wishes looks as if we're placating her instead," There was a moment of silence before he continued with, "I believe, just like Mum, that Dad will adjust. He has no choice, actually. None of us do," he said, softly kissing Edmund on the forehead and hair before resting his cheek against his head.

Only the sounds of the summer night pierced the room as they each became lost in their own thoughts concerning their lives, a life that now included their father.

But Edmund's thoughts did not remain there for long.

"Ed?" Peter felt a tremor building. "Ed, what's wrong?" He tried to pull Edmund away to look at his face, but his younger brother just held on tighter, clenching his fist into his shirt sniffling. "Oh Ed, what is it? What's wrong?" Peter gently rubbed Edmund's back while running his fingers through his dark hair. Shhh, Eddy. It's alright. It's alright.

Unfortunately, that endearment opened the floodgates.

Edmund couldn't help himself. The thought hit him fast, and hard, and nearly stole his breath away. He tried not to cry. Really he did. His brother was already holding him and he didn't want to look like a total baby. But it was out of his hands- as his shoulders shook with the repressed tears.

Peter continued his reassuring administrations until Edmund's tears were totally spent. "That's better, Ed," he hushed him soothingly. "Now are you ready to tell me why you decided to pre-wash my night-shirt?"

"Sorry, Peter," garbled.

"That's fine, I don't care about the shirt. You, on the other hand, I do. Tell me what's going on."

Edmund sniffed and looked up into Peter's worried eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just selfish. There is nothing to be done about it."

"What's selfish is keeping this to yourself. Tell me. Ed?"

"Peter, September is coming." Peter's hand stopped. "You'll be leaving us…again. The girls and I have each other, but you'll be alone at that University."

"Not so very alone, Ed," he sighed. "I still have a lock of hair from each of you. Every night before I go to sleep, I take them out and hold them between my fingers one by one and say goodnight to who ever the lock belongs to."

At Edmund's wet snort, a reluctant grin worked its way across Peter's lips. "I know, I know, it sounds sickly sentimental, but it helps-well, somewhat anyway- with the separation. I would be lying if I said I wasn't lonely. Sometimes I reach out to hold you in my sleep, because my mind says you're crying in the throes of another nightmare. Other times my arms physically ache to hold Lu and Su. Your letters help, that's why they are important to me. They help sustain me until I can see your faces again." His eyes shone as his thumb stroked Edmund's cheek. "Yes, September is approaching, but so is December when I'm off for Christmas Holiday."

Edmund's fingers tightened the front of Peter's shirt again and he spoke before he could catch himself. "Three and a half months you'll be away, Peter. I know it's selfish of me to say so, but I don't know how I can bear that again." He felt like an idiot at his admission, but it was said and he decided to continue. "We've never truly been apart all these years, a few campaigns yes, but not like…I can't explain it, it's just different and it hurts." Edmund's breathing increased at an alarming rate as he buried his face in Peter's chest.

"Edmund! You idiot, stop it! You're upsetting yourself to the point of hyperventilation again." Peter began his administrations once more, embracing and rubbing Edmund's back. "That's it, breathe slowly: in and out, that's it. You know, Elizabeth Barrett Browning said it best, 'I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.'" Peter smiled against Edmund's hair. "It's going to be all right, Ed. Let's not ruin our summer, alright?" He titled his brother's chin up, forcing Edmund to look at him. "We'll deal with September…when…it…comes," he whispered with kisses on Edmund's eyes between each word. "Now settle down, we have an early start tomorrow, and knowing Lucy, the beginnings of another adventure. I need you rested because it will take our combined forces to rein her in."

"Peter?" the question received a sigh.

"Yes, Ed?"

Edmund looked at his brother's chin that use to sport a masculine beard. "How old do you feel?"

Peter was quite for so long that Edmund thought he wouldn't answer. "I feel as if I kept aging since the first time we left Narnia. I feel like a thirty-three year old trapped in an eighteen-year-old body."

"I feel like a thirty-year-old, trapped in a fifteen-year-old body. It's not fair; we have years of memories and scars to prove it wasn't a dream!"

"Ed, if we stayed we'd be dead by now," he whispered, brushing the dark locks away from Edmunds eyes.

"I'd rather have grown old and died there, than live ten lifetimes here…I want to go Home, back to Narnia. I miss it; I miss Phillip, Oreius and all our family there. I abhor killing, but I miss those glorious battles, putting giants, orges and all sorts of fell beast in their place. Why did we have to come back? How is it that King Frank and his descendents were able to stay?"

"Hey, what did we all agree?" he said tilting Edmunds chin up again and looking into his sorrowful eyes. "That Aslan knows best, and we are to accept and honor His will, no matter what," he lightly chastised.

"No matter what, Peter," he said stifling a yawn.

"Now, I mean it, Ed, go to sleep."

Too tired to argue about not being tired, Edmund nestled into Peter's neck breathing deep his brother's scent- a scent he'd spent fifteen years in Narnia memorizing. As always, in his brother's arms he felt safe, protected and comforted. Giving into the call of sleep, he shut his eyes.

Peter soon followed, satisfied that all was well with Edmund for now. _Aslan's Mane, its eleven O'clock. Not only will he be a bear in the morning, but a hideous monster, too. _

**************************


	6. Chapter 6 Prophecy

I would like to thank Sentimental Star who beta'd this story. She has been a sweetheart to look at it for me during a very busy time in her life. Smooches Sentimental. I would also like to say that all mistakes are my own.

This is movie and book based five years after their return from Narnia the first time and four years after visiting Prince Caspian.

NO SLASH WHAT SO EVER only family tenderness

Disclaimer: I was poor yesterday, today and probably will be tomorrow. So please don't sue because the works of C.S. Lewis belongs to him and any affiliate that makes that claim.

**Chapter Six: Prophecy **

The high pitch scream pierced the air a few hours after midnight. Peter and Edmund instantly grabbed their swords when they sat up and both whispered, "Lucy!" Half a heartbeat later they were up and running as their swords disappeared, reality effectively removed them. Edmund was confused as the halls of the Cair didn't look the same, so he did what he had always done; followed Peter without question.

Peter couldn't get to Lucy's room fast enough. No matter how fast he ran the door seemed to stretch further and further away from him.

Helen and Henry's bedroom was closer and they arrived to find Lucy standing in the middle of the floor with her arm stretched out as if she was reaching for something. Her screams vibrated through their very souls. Henry rushed in and scooped her up in his arms, shaken with the rude awakening. When he first sat up in bed he thought he was at the orphanage during the war as bombs rained down around him, women and children screaming, teddy bears and other stuffed keepsakes soaking up the life's blood in torn beds.

The screaming only intensified the more they tried to calm Lucy. It was as if she didn't recognize them.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted as he and Edmund bolted into the room finding her in hysterics. The moment she saw Peter she reached for him, her scream frantic and loud, chilling the blood. Henry had no choice but to let go. She locked her arms and legs around Peter in a vise as she shook uncontrollably.

"Lucy, baby, what's wrong?" He couldn't pull her away to see if she had any physical hurt, which scared him witless.

His expression was anxious as he looked at Edmund who was frantically checking her for injuries himself. After he confirmed she was physically sound Peter tried to control his own breathing. "Lucy, Sweetheart, I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong. Come now, calm down."

As Edmund rubbed Lucy's back, his eyes traveled over to his parents. You could see the storm within its depths, dark and dangerous. It was disconcerting to his parents as they witnessed the transformation. He seemed more a man as he stood taller, a warrior with a commanding presence than their fifteen year old son. "What happened?" he asked with a hint of accusation as his suspicious nature spoke for him. Before they could speak a small sound amongst the chaos escaped Susan, which brought Edmund back before their eyes.

The rude awakening left Susan shaken and pale as she tried to process what had happened. Edmund quickly stepped around his parents and enveloped Susan in his arms to still her unknown fear. He may be younger, but there was an understanding between him and Peter; protect the girls at _all_ cost and keep them safe. "Our precious irreplaceable treasures", as Peter liked to call them.

"Peter…"Lucy gasped petrified and choked.

"Calm down my love or you'll make yourself sick."

Lucy looked into the frightened blue eyes of her eldest brother. "I saw us die!" she cried in anguish.

"What!" he breathed. Sometimes Lucy's dreams were a bit prophetic in Narnia and this seemed to sear every nerve in his body.

"We died together, but without our Su. She fought us, she screamed "it was just make-believe". We held onto her but at the last second she freed herself and ran towards the darkness, immersing herself in it until she was surrounded by the horrible thunder. Who'll protect her from the thunder?" she let out a mournful cry that gripped his heart in pure agony. He almost stumbled under the weight of it. "Our Su is all alone, Peter." Tears blurred her vision as she tried to focus. "She left us, she left us, Peter."

Peter was stunned beyond belief; her last painful words pierced his already grievous heart because lately he'd noticed little changes in their Su.

Lucy had endured much being the youngest since their return from Narnia. She hated going from twenty-three to eight in a blink of an eye, but she endured it as she watched the example of her sister. Lucy's wisdom and knowledge remained as she tried to _play_ dolls with the girls from next door to please her mother. She endured that too with the help and encouragement from her sister. It was Susan who gave her a heartening smile when their mother insisted she prepare her dinner plate and cut her meat for her. Now that she was thirteen again, well twenty-eight, her sister still encouraged as their father tried to pamper his _little girl_.

The dream was a forewarning and she knew it.

She's now clutched in security of her brother's arms, beyond broken, and he must make it right like everything he does in her life. "It hurts so much, I can't bare it. Please, Peter, please, let us beg Aslan to help us!"

_No! I will not accept this. It's only a dream. We're not in Narnia anymore so there is no reason for caution concerning this unsettling nightmare. No, it's not true! Aslan how much more can we bare?! If we bend any farther we'll break. Please sustain us, Aslan. Aslan, do you hear me? Please hear me, it's too much! _

"My precious, Lu, you've had a bad dream. Su's here, with us and here she'll stay." He said with harsh determination as he looked at Susan buried in Edmund's protective arms. "Just turn around, we're all together. Death's…" he swallowed, "Death's sting is not for us. Not for a long time yet," he whispered. He kissed her cheek softly as he turned her to a very pale Susan.

"_Susan!_**" **she cried through fresh tears as Peter put her down on her own two feet.

Susan left Edmund's arms and fiercely embraced her sister. She kissed her lovingly as their tears became one.

Edmund and Peter stared at one another, each saw the other's hidden fear, and each silently said the same prayer. _Aslan, please help us._


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

I would like to thank Sentimental Star who beta'd this story. She has been a sweetheart to look at it for me during a very busy time in her life. Smooches Sentimental. I would also like to say that all mistakes are my own.

This is movie and book based five years after their return from Narnia the first time and four years after visiting Prince Caspian.

NO SLASH WHAT SO EVER only family tenderness

Disclaimer: I was poor yesterday, today and probably will be tomorrow. So please don't sue because the works of C.S. Lewis belongs to him and any affiliate that makes that claim.

**Chapter Seven: Realization **

Hours later Henry and Helen Pevensie peeked into Peter's room and found all four children squeezed together on his bed. Helen wasn't surprised by their position, the girls in the middle, the boys outside with their arms protectively around them. There was a certain regal aura about them, and she wondered if Henry saw it too.

"What happened to them in the country, Helen? Did you see the accusation in Edmunds eyes? For an instant he looked as if he wanted to…"

"Yes," whispered Helen, refusing to let him to verbalize that disturbing thought. "His love for them is uncompromising, Henry. He'll tolerate nothing concerning his siblings, no matter the cost."

"Just like Peter," he remarked softly as he looked back into the bedroom.

Helen smiled sadly. "Yes. Just like Peter," following his gaze.

**************************

Helen and Henry woke up early only to find Peter rummaging through the house, as he packed last minute items. He constantly referred to the list he kept in his pocket as he went about room to room. They knew that list contained every essential item the children would need to make their vacation comfortable. After last night, Helen was sure a few more items were added to pamper them. They'll protest of course of him babying them, especially Susan, but they'll gratefully and lovingly accept it all the same.

Helen kissed him on her way to the kitchen to begin breakfast and he grabbed her by the waist as she tried to walk past. He looked into her eyes and gave her a heart warming hug that brought stinging tears to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, afraid of distressing him. "Good morning, Mum."

"Good morning, Peter, what are you doing up so early?" as if she didn't know.

"There are some last minute things I needed to do before we start loading the car. Mum, where is the Elixir? I didn't see it in the medicine cabinet."

"I never moved it from the kitchen, after the last time you needed it for Susan. Is someone sick?" she inquired a little worried.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I just need it for prevention, actually. They were pretty soaked after being caught in that rainstorm. I would like for them to have some after breakfast," Helen had to agree-she understood his logic. "And I would like to take it on the trip to keep Edmund in line."

"Peter!"

"I'm only _partly_ kidding, Mum," he assured her with a teasing smile.

Helen lightly slapped his arm as she proceeded to the kitchen to begin breakfast. "How are you going to get him to take it after breakfast? He hates so much."

"Oh, I have my ways." He smiled mysteriously.

Helen didn't know if she liked the sound of that, and decided to be on the other side of the house when Peter administered the medication to "_**his**__"_ children.

Peter went to the study and set aside two books that were located high on the bookshelf. Behind them was a bag of peppermint sticks he saved for the long trip. Because of Edmund's sweet tooth he hid them. He knew without a doubt his brother would have devoured them before the trip began.

"Good morning, Peter. What is it you have there?" inquired Henry.

"Good morning, Dad," said Peter as he turned and embraced him tightly. This action surprised Henry, and it took a moment before he could react. He cleared his throat as he pulled back. He looked away as his eyes stung and inquired about Lucy.

"That was a horrible nightmare she had. They're all still asleep. If you don't mind, could we leave later than planned? They could use the extra sleep.

"Yes, of course. I'll inform your mother to delay breakfast," he said as he started for the door.

"Dad?"

Henry stopped suddenly as he rested his hand against the door frame. He turned his head slightly towards Peter without looking directly at him.

"I love you, dad. Everything is going to be all right."

Henry shook his head in understanding as he swallowed thickly. As Peter watched him go he was satisfied that nothing else needed to be said.

"Hmm, I believe I hid a bag of chocolates behind, "Romeo and Juliet", ah yes, an extra treat after last night."

*********************************

"MOM!!!" shouted Edmund from the kitchen floor as Peter sat on him with spoon and Elixir in hand. The girls just sat and ate their breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Helen quickly led Henry away, shocked to see how quickly Peter fell on his brother. She hastily led her husband towards their bedroom and away from the battle scene.

"Helen! What…Why…"

"Ignore it, dear," said Helen worried as she heard Edmund's protest followed by coughing and choking. "Peter…"

"Peter knows what he's doing," he finished as he took a deep breath, suddenly confident in those words as he shocked Helen.

"Henry?" she asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and looked into his eyes.

He kissed his wife's hand as he led her up stairs with a smile on his face. "Everything is going to be alright."

Helen smiled, relieved at his acceptance and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because, Peter said so."

_~Fin~_


End file.
